Espejo
by Nara Taisho de Son
Summary: Era sólo mi reflejo. Ella sólo se reía.


**(Los personaje utilizados no me pertenece sino a su creador Akira Toriyama y la empresa que lo distribuye, Toei animation. Esta historia es una creación mía sin fines de lucro)**

 **Espejo**

Observo su reflejo en aquel espejo que tanto odiaba, aquel espejo que tanto evitaba, aquel que tanto temía, aquel que hoy se miraba.

El espejo completo le devolvía una imagen que sin pensar o imaginarlo era su figura, su imagen, su persona. Odio con más razón y deseo en un ataque de furia romperlo en mil pedazos y con esos enterrarlo en un pozo muy profundo para evitar que aquel reflejo le mostrarse aquella atrocidad de su imagen. Pero era en vano el espejo solo le mostraba lo que tanto quería ignorar y mas no podía. Esa vez dejo que él le mostrara lo que los años, las circunstancias, las emociones y todo el apogeo de la vida, sembró en ella. Piel seca, ojeras muy marcadas, arrugas que le hubiera gustado haber sido marcados por expresiones de felicidad, mas solo eran de tristeza y sufrimiento, unos labios que nunca curvó con demasías, una mirada marchita, unas manos ásperas, un andar cansado, un corazón decepcionado y un amor que no fue correspondido.

Se vistió con cansancio, poco a poco prenda por prenda y se dispuso a acostar, se tapó con pereza y mirando al techo cerro los ojos, pensó en llorar pero los años de pena hiso que estos se secaran y ya no cayeran, quisieron pensar más allá del recuerdo del espejo, tampoco lo logró.

Quiso pensar, y pensó, en no despertar nunca más, jamás en su vida.

Esa mañana era como la de todos los días de su cotidiana y monótona vida, cocinar, limpiar, lavar, cocinar, acomodar y dormir. Como siempre deseo que algo lo cambiara y aun así no lo logro. Y continuo con paciencia hacer todo lo que hace mucho asumió era su papel de su vida, la obra sin gracia.

A la tarde mientras extendía la ropa de su familia se limitó a pensar que iba a cocinar, que podía hacer para agasajar a su familia. Lo medito por un rato hasta que lo consiguió. Cocino, espero y espero por minutos a horas y su familia nunca llego. Recordó que su marido se había ido hace días, su hijo mayor ya no vivía con ellos, y una llamada unos minutos después, de su padre le aviso que el menor de sus hijos, se quedaría con él a dormir. Se sintió dolida, sola y derrotada, en algo había sido vencida, algo en ella había sido muerto, no sabía en qué.

Se levantó de la mesa sin tocar nada de aquellos platillos, y subió a su cuarto, se quitó la ropa y sin saber porque se sentó frente al espejo, abrazo sus piernas apoyando el mentón en ellas se observó por horas, esa noche reflejaba a una niña perdida, abandonada, sin alma. En algún momento del escrutinio creyó que su reflejo se reía con regodeo de ella misma

Se estaba volviendo loca, no lo sabía. O simplemente no quería saberlo.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse y ella, aún seguía frente aquel espejo, sin dejar de verse, sin dejar de creer en la risa de reflejo, sin dejar de pensar que en algún segundo perdería la cordura, sin siquiera saber que ya era otro día, estaba hipnotizada mirándose en aquel espejo.

Gohan llego a la entrada de la noche a la casa, su abuelo había llamado diciendo que su madre no atendía, que le avisara que su hermano pasaría otra noche más en su casa y si no tendría problemas por eso. Él también llamó, parecía raro que su madre no atendiera el celular, ni el teléfono, sabia estaba bien, su ki lo sentía pero no entendía su acción de ignorar los llamados. Llego y vio la comida en la mesa ya muy fría y sin ser tocada, no entendía nada. Subió preocupado las escaleras de que algo le estuviera pasando y no hubiera dado cuenta.

Ella estaba allí, inmóvil, semis desnuda sentada frente al espejo.

Su cara se tornó roja al verla pero su consternación le hiso olvidar de esa nimiedad, la escena era extraña, mas cociéndola a ella. Toco el hombro, estaba fría, era raro.

-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí? –le habló haciendo desconcentrarla.

-Estaba mirando como ella se ríe de mí –dijo suave guiando con su mirada aquel reflejo.

Gohan miro donde le mostraba ella, solo se vio a los dos mirándose, sintió sin saber porque un poco de miedo. Levanto a su madre, acostándola la tapo con cuidado, se veía perdida, extraviada, mirando un techo y a la vez a la nada.

Aviso a su esposa que se quedaría con ella, sin mucho detalles. Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algún caldo y dándole en la boca trataba de comprender que estaba pasando, era anormal todo eso, por algún momento pensó que como antaño su madre aun lloraba o sufría la partida de su padre, que aunque él estaba vivo lo sufría igual que cuando estaba muerto. Se enojó con su padre más trato de odiarlo y no pudo. Suspiro. Dejo la tazón de sopa sobre la mesa y como en algunos años atrás se acostó al lado de ella, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho y abrazándola con fuerza, sintió la necesidad de hacerlo sin importarle lo hiso. Canto aquella vieja canción de cuna que su madre le cantaba y cerró los ojos.

La mano de Milk se depositó en su cabeza con amor y dulzura acaricio, enredo su dedo en aquellos pelos negros y dibujando un circulo imaginario.

-Ella ya no ríe –dijo suave durmiéndose.

Gohan abrió los ojos ante aquel comentario, miro al espejo buscando algo pero no encontró nada, solo su reflejo. Estaba perdido, no sabía que pensar o decir tampoco entendía que sucedía. No le estaba gustando nada lo que pasaba. Trato de mantener una guardia en aquella postura pero los latidos del corazón de su primogénita eran un hermoso soneto, sucumbido antes ellos se durmió.

Poco después un llanto lastimero se oía, estaba sufriendo, abrió los ojos de golpe sin saber porque observo aquel espejo, ella lloraba. El reflejo de su madre estaba sufriendo. Giro con pavor su cabeza viendo que su madre aun dormitaba. Salto de la cama, con su corazón latiendo de temor se acercó aquella figura. Lagrimas caían con cataratas sobre la mejillas, una mirada vacía se mostraba.

Ojos sin pupilas, ojos negros de muertes.

-¡Gohan! –gritó.

.

.

.

-¡Milk, ya llegue! Tengo hambre, hay algo para cenar –decía Goku mientras entraba, vio la comida, sin dudarlo se tiró sobre ella. –¡Bagh! Sabe horrible ¡Milk! –subió a la habitación.

-pero qué… -paralizado ante aquella escena.

Sangre, vidrios, el espejo roto y dos cuerpos sin vidas.

Y un reflejo que se reía.

 **FIN.**

 **Espero le haya gustado. Nara Taisho de Son.**


End file.
